One Last Time
by gayb.terrado
Summary: Post-ACOMAF one-shot "I'm sorry High Lord but with all our concoction, nothing deemed effective." 15 years of pure joy was postponed after hearing the news months ago. "Sorry for waking you up just to say goodbye."


**Rhysand**

" _I'm sorry High Lord but with all our concoction, nothing deemed effective."_

15 years of pure joy was postponed after hearing the news months ago.

I never thought that those simple colds and occasional coughing can lead to something this serious. Winnowed back to the townhouse one night, she was so deathly pale and her eyes were bloodshot. She was so feeble that she can't stand on her own and passed out. I carried her to our bathroom and changed her to her night gown. She has rivulets of cold sweat and scalding hot with fever that made her skin so clammy.

She spent 3 days of sleeping and she's not even close to improving. I watched her restlessly, praying to whoever there is listening to my plea. As I sat on chair, I held her hand, bringing it to my lips. Her hands were so cold, in contrast to her body temperature.

On the fourth night, I heard her whimpering. "It hurts! I can't breathe!" she said crying, which is not helping as she chokes for air.

"Feyre, darling! FEYRE, AMHREN GET YOUR SKAWNY ASS UP HERE!" I screamed as I tried to wake her up. "Darling everything will be okay." I assured her as I rubbed circular patterns down her back.

"I called up a healer. I will be right back" Amhren said as she dismissed herself to get Feyre a glass of water.

 **Feyre**

The pain is numbing. It feels like hot iron burning up my lungs.

My breath caught in my throat which resulted in my chest heaving as coughed repeatedly feeling copper-like fluid rise and spurt from my mouth.

"Feyre! FEYRE!" Grabbing out frantically to the person who owned the voice, I felt the harsh, weathered hands pull me forward to a sitting position.

Through my glassy vision, I glanced down at my hand which I held to cupped to my mouth, all I could see it red. That was the moment, ladies and gentlemen that I, Feyre the High Lady began to freak out.

It felt as if I was trying to force my lungs up through my throat with the amount of blood that was building up there. Even my nose was blocked from tears which were running freely down my face as air which I so desperately needed, stayed out of reach.

I smelled it before I felt it. Rhysand…

Jasmine and comforting dark light as I fade out of consciousness.

"Feyre, darling," I heard him say. I want to comfort him but I can't because I totally blacked-out.

 **Rhysand**

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! HOW CAN THERE BE NO CURE! SHE'S A GODDAMN FAE! NOT TO FORGET THOSE HEALING ABILITY SHE GOT FROM THE HIGH LORD OF DAY COURT!" I shouted my frustration to Tanasia, the inner circle's personal healer. This can't be… this can't be…

"High Lord let me also remind you that she is not a pure fae. She's a human relived as a fae. She can't fully have our immortality. She is new to this world. This may not be the first era with this kind of circumstance, but you need to understand that human to fae allegation doesn't come with a module." She reasoned out.

I infuriatingly run my hands through my hair. I can feel her fading. I can't stop this tears flowing freely on my face.

I shot back from out of the ottoman as I got a risky idea.

"Amhen, get me a cloak and a chicken. I'm going to catch a suriel."

I prepared a snare just as Feyre taught me.

Oh Feyre, darling. Don't worry there's always a way. Everything will be better.

I waited until I heard my snare retracted.

"Oh what a divine surprise High Lord, what can I do to honor this visit, catch rather?" the Suriel greeted me as it flashed me those disturbing grins.

"There is something wrong with Feyre. How can I ease her pain?" I asked

Something changed in its demeanor, which I'm not happy about. "There is something that can ease her pain but I know this world would not be pleased with this. Only death can ease her suffering. Love and stay with your dear, you only have until sunrise to cherish her. Go on now my High Lord, time is running out." It said at last.

 **Feyre**

I woke up in the middle of the night. Trying to reach for the other the side of the bed, pouting as I discovered that its occupant is far making it cold for my comfort. I sat up to familiarize with my surroundings but regretted not so long after.

I ran to the bathroom, and heaved my guts out the toilet. How can I be hurling here with nothing to vomit? The blood in the toilet just answered my question. The terror is causing me to shake, tremble until I'm nothing.

I curled to my side on the cold marble floor, feeling cold-sweat down my spine.

 _Rhysand. Rhysand. I need you._

I shouted down the bond with the little energy left in me. _Darling?_

 **Rhysand**

I can feel her fading…

 _Hold on darling I'm almost there._ I talked to her through the bond but it's like talking to a wall of nothing.

This couldn't be! I have her until sunrise!

I raced to the townhouse, into the foyer, then our bedroom.

I can smell blood. _Feyre_

I went straight to our bathroom

What I saw will be forever etched in my mind.

Feyre curled up on our marble floor unconscious. She had pools of bloods around her and in the toilet. She looked like she was murdered of how it stained her night gown.

 _Shit!_

I cradled her to me.

"Feyre, please! Darling wake up! The sunrise waits for us to watch it. It says you should be there one last time.

 _Please_

I pleaded down the bond. I cried through her hair. It was moments until I got a response.

"Rhysand, honey… why are you crying?" I sobbed my relief after hearing her raw voice.

I help her up to our cot.

I laid her gently and pulled the covers for her. I removed her clothes one last time. I went to her armoire to get her favorite pajamas.

I put her in her clothes as I changed for mine as well.

I cocooned us with my wings as we laid ourselves on our comfortable cot.

"Rhys, remember that night…" she trailed off weakly.

"Yes darling. I can't forget how you tease me with that beautiful fingers of yours." I finished for her.

"Can I t-touch it one last time?"

"Of course darling" I permit her I swallowed down my sobs. I don't want her to worry about me when speaking alone is dense in her condition.

She weakly reached for my membranous wings. She caressed every curve and veins.

Instead of flinching on that touch, I hugged her tightly. I let my traitorous tears slide down my face.

We were tucked in each other's embrace when I heard her break the silence. I never thought I could sleep through this. Only Feyre can make me feel at ease

"Rhysand, I-I'm so g-grateful that I-I found y-you."

"Me too, darling."

"But it's too bad, I'm leaving too soon. Sorry for waking you up just to say good bye."

"Please darling, just a little longer." I pleaded, new tears flowed down my face.

"Oh look the s-sun is starting to rise. Please do me a favor of pulling back the curtains." She requested

Just I retracted my wings and pulled back the curtains, I felt her shield through the bond.

I turned around and looked at her melancholy. She's too still for my liking.

I ran to her and kissed her one last time

Just then, I felt hot iron pressing in my chest, numbing what little left of my sanity.

This so unfair!

There can never be another Feyre to tickle every morning

No one who would cook burned waffles for breakfast

No one to make light through our miserable life

No one to make my inner circle laugh

No one to kiss me every night

Too soon, just too soon

 **Unknown POV**

As the morning starts so does the two lovers, mates' life ends.


End file.
